


002. Bittersweet

by Elica



Series: 200 drabbles challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, M/M, character canon death, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family reunion leads to a proposal, which leads to a sweet conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	002. Bittersweet

“Dad and Melissa are getting married. Guess you see it coming, right? You always knew what we were up to before so, not that much of a surprise.”

Stiles ran up to here as soon as he learnt the news. It was a beautiful Sunday and they were all at the Stilinskis’ house, drinking ice tea and cold beer and eating some vegetarian cake Allison had made. Stiles knew that something was coming, but he really thought his best friends would announce some pregnancy or whatever. But when his dad rose from his chair, he knew.

And he ran.

So he was here now.

Looking backward, he knew that his sudden departure could be seen as anger or sadness. That was not far from the truth. Stiles was sad. But he was happy too. Strange and mixed feelings that he came used too in the last years, where the suffering of one person he loved would allow the survival of another person he loved. All celebration and victories, may they be the most important (a fight against another pack to survive) or just boringly humans (leaving Beacon Hills to go study across the country to achieve his dreams), were like that: bittersweet.

Stiles smiled: “You know, I think you’re happy. I’m just spoiling the news right now. I’m sure Scott is devastated, that Melissa is sad and my father on the break of angry annoyance. But they’ll understand, I hope.”

He sighed and let himself sat down on the fresh grass. The flowers on his mother’s grave were still beautiful but he would buy another bouquet first time tomorrow. There was a photo, carved on stone, of Claudia, with him as a baby and his so much younger looking father. The art was cheap and quite horrifying (the man who created carving photos was a psychopath) but Stiles still liked it.

“Would you mind if we added up Scott and Melissa here with you? We still have this photo we made when we entered in kindergarten.”

Stiles leaned down and shuttered: “I’ll give you a real news though. Because I’m so sure you’re spying on us at home and you knew dad’s proposal, or, strictly speaking, Melisa’s proposal, way before all of us. Are you ready?”

Not far behind him, he heard the faint noise of shoes on grass. He smiled.

“You know I found Derek’s papers for adoption, right? He speaks about it like it’s no big deal. He still thinks I’m 16 (kinky, you know) and that “you’re not ready, Stiles”. But I’ll agree. As soon that he moves his giant ass and asks me for real. You’ll be a great grand-mother that looks on her grandchild during their sleeps, and Melissa during their waking times. So, deal?”

There was no answer from the grave but a light breeze caressed his cheek.

Seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Stiles. Come home. Your father is thinking about eating all the meat because he feels guilty.”

“Nah, he knows me. He’s just finding an excuse.”

Stiles stood up and took Derek’s hand in his.

“You heard me, didn’t you?”

“Werewolf’s ears, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/


End file.
